


You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination...

by invocations



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invocations/pseuds/invocations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A still moment for Frisk in Waterfall (drawing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination...




End file.
